


Group Search

by NegativeDiva



Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [2]
Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Once again, Vega had disappeared, but this time it wasn't as easy as the usual... Nowhere around the dorms, and this is making Ginko be a bit sad, but maybe with help, it'll be better to find him.
Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Group Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is the entry of the 5th day of the Dankira Week! Today's theme was Teamwork and I couldn't think much more for today than this...
> 
> I'm sure somethng better could had came up, but, I'm not sad with what I've written I think the research for this in the end was kinda worth it! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

His day couldn’t get worse, waking up to his roommate stupid muscle routine, being put on errands by the dorm head for no reason and seeing Kento almost get injured for doing a very clumsy Killer Trick and just like he was already expecting, Vega left him for his night strolls around the campus.

Ginko couldn’t get more stressed, searching from top of the academy to the end of the hallways on the dorms. Nowhere to be found… He wondered if Rentaro or Kento could had helped him, but while in the way he ended up bumping on the unusual duo…

“Oh my, Ginko-kun. It must be fate we had met each other here♡” He sighed as he heard the annoying whisper voice of Theater Bell’s leader, Soma Yagami. By his side was a very curious Mitsukuni Minamoto who continuously stared at him.

“That’s not the time, Yagami.” seeing staying there wouldn’t take him anyway, the older one was about to move on.

Before he could even move, the martial artist raised his voice noticing how the dancer wasn’t with his usual partner. Noting the absence of Vega to Soma, he was finally quick to notice what Ginko was so rushed up about, smiling to him and offering help. The silver one thought about rejecting at first but the loud voice of Mitsukuni echoing the halls seemed to get to his head.

“Why don’t we all help you to search, Habashiri-kun! It’s not good to do things alone!! Let us help you!”

That positivity of Minamoto ended up getting to him and like this he agreed to search for the small fox together. The plan was settled down: Soma would research around the dorm, Mitsukuni around the forest, where the waterfall was since he was very knowledgeable about the place, and Ginko would go around with the bike to see if he could find him around the streets. First one to catch him, would call the others.

As if the world wasn’t working with him, the older one came back defeated, as he didn’t find his companion. Waiting for any good news coming from Theater Bell’s leader, he saw the man coming in the Bar Campanella and as he approached the silver one noticed no good news would come from there.

He didn’t felt good at all, the despair of not finding his furry friend was getting worse, and if it wasn’t for that simple call coming from Soma’s phone, he didn’t know what would hadd got to him.

“Yagami!” the screaming voice coming from the device was heard even without the speaker being activated “Call Habashiri-kun!! I’ve found Vega!”

“Minamoto!” taking the phone from Soma’s hand he started to talk “Where did you found it!”

“I’ll speak better when I’m home! Wait a second!”

The call was over before anything else and so, the wait started. To calm him, Soma offered a special drink for Ginko, just the way he liked with carbonated water suppressing the sweetness. While halfway through the drink, and while Soma was preparing another one, Mitsukuni came in with the fox, both fully wet.

Seeing that situation, Soma was quick to pull the towel from his uniform and try to dry Mitsukuni while he loudly laughed. Taking his own towel and wrapping his small friend, Minamoto started to detail the tale.

“When I was searching, I saw him running and falling on the river, so I quickly jumped and took him!”

“Mitsukuni, foxes can swim!” The black haired one said while trying to keep the other dry. Sighing and telling him to go change outfits.

Ginko couldn’t help but laugh at it… It was an odd combination, but if it wasn’t for this, he didn’t know how he would find Vega. Looking to the martial artist, he simply patted the other’s back and smiling said a very simple “Thank you.” that was replied with that warm laugh of his.

Maybe he should come and practice with them from time to time as a thanks for helping him with Vega, that right now would need a very long lecture about running around to waterfall places alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I really just end up with this shuffle unit over and over again right? I'm sorry for all the dankira fans who follow me and only watch me speak about Disturbance (this shuffle unit)
> 
> I hope this was at least enjoyable! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
